tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trusty Rusty
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.25 |number=181 |released= * 7th November 2003 * 12th March 2004 * 20th April 2004 * 3rd July 2004 * 10th October 2004 * 15th November 2004 * 20th November 2004 * 26th September 2009 |previous=Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Thomas and the Avalanche |next=Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas}} 'Trusty Rusty' is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh series. Plot When Rusty crosses a wooden bridge, he hits a bump and his driver inspects the bridge and realises it is in early stages of collapsing. Rusty, realising that it may soon be dangerous to cross, immediately hurries off to warn the engines. He arrives at the depot where all the engines are getting their coal and warns them about the bridge, but Duncan is skeptical and asks how Rusty would know, saying he is only a diesel. He puffs away without waiting to be filled with coal. Rusty tells the Fat Controller about the bridge and he agrees to send engineers to inspect it. The engines have to travel a different route after Rusty's driver puts up a sign reading "Line Closed." Meanwhile, Duncan is planning on getting more coal for the journey home, but the coal staithe is empty, so he asks Skarloey where he can find the nearest staithe. Skarloey tells him it is on the other side of the wooden bridge and warns Duncan not to cross it under Rusty's orders, but Duncan ignores his warnings and he and his driver decide to face the risks. When Duncan arrives at the junction, his driver removes the warning sign and they puff towards the bridge. Not knowing it is a mistake, Duncan runs out of steam and stops on the bridge. The bridge then suddenly starts to crumble from Duncan's weight. Rusty hears the news from Skarloey and races off to rescue Duncan. Rusty pulls Duncan off the bridge, just before it finally collapses. That evening, the Fat Controller scolds Duncan for his actions. Duncan thanks Rusty for saving him and being brave and the Fat Controller praises him as a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Refreshment Lady * Stepney Locations * The Old Wooden Bridge * Hawin Doorey Castle * The Depot * Tea Room Station * The Old Trestle Bridge * Stepney's Branch Line * Skarloey Bridge * Rheneas Bridge * Rheneas Tunnel * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Stepney Gets Lost is used, which also was a deleted scene from Rusty to the Rescue. * In the US version, Rusty says, "Don't use the old wooden bridge - it's dangerous!" twice; first when he warns the other engines not to cross, and again when he rescues Duncan. He only says the phrase once in the UK narration which is when he warns the other engines not to cross it. * The scene of Rusty rescuing Duncan from the bridge is similar to Toby's Tightrope, as Mavis and Rusty are both diesel engines and Toby and Duncan are both steam engines. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** If stock footage counts, this would be the last appearance of Stepney until the twelfth series episode, Rosie's Funfair Special. If stock footage doesn't count, then Stepney's actual last appearance would be in the sixth series episode, Edward the Very Useful Engine, as stock footage is also used for his role in the seventh series episode, Edward's Brass Band. ** The last episode to feature Sir Topham Hatt as controller of the Skarloey Railway. ** The last appearance of the Narrow Gauge Engines in the Gullane era. ** The last time until Series 16 where Narrow Gauge Engines are show to have drivers and firemen. Goofs * When Duncan arrives at the coal staithe, Skarloey already looks shocked even before the former headed for the bridge. * When Rusty races to the rescue, the scene is mirrored because viewers can see that his number and name are reversed. * When Rusty pulls Duncan clear of the bridge, it suddenly jerks downwards slightly as it begins to fall; this is due to a film cut. * Wires can be seen under Duncan when the narrator says, "A beam snapped." The wires are also seen when he is about to fall, and when Rusty pulls him clear. * The narrator says, "Rusty chuffed bravely onto the bridge," but Rusty is a diesel. * When Rusty moves closer to Duncan on the bridge, studio equipment is seen sliding out behind the cliffs behind Rusty on the right hand side of the screen and again when the narrator says "soon they were coupled up." * When Duncan runs out of steam on the bridge, the narrator says he used up all his coal, but the coal can still be seen in his bunkers. * Because stock footage is used, Rusty is in his small scale model in the first cut. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Trust in Rusty In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 26 (Thai DVD)}} es:Cree en Rusty he:ראסטי המהימן ja:たよりになるラスティー pl:Wierzcie Rudikowi ru:Надёжный Расти Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes